Miroir
by Eleaa
Summary: [OS] Plusieurs OS sur le Captain Swan ;)


**Voici une série d'OS centrés sur le Captain Swan écrits lors de la diffusion de la série.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**P.S : N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire afin de savoir si cela vous plaît ;)**

* * *

**1ère partie**

Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et arqua un sourcil. Emma l'avait prévenu des pouvoirs de l'objet, mais celui-ci lui parut totalement inoffensif. C'était un banal miroir qui ne reflétait que son reflet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la grotte lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussoter, mais ne vit personne.

« Par ici Hook ! »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et se vit avec un petit sourire en coin. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Emma t'a dit de ne pas venir ici tout seul, tu ne l'as pas écoutée.

\- Je…

\- Tu voulais jouer aux héros n'est-ce pas ? Réussir à trouver le miroir, à le ramener à ta chère Emma Swan et chercher une solution pour le briser sans qu'il ne blesse la moindre personne.

\- Exactement.

\- Désolé de t'apprendre la difficile vérité Capitaine, mais tu n'es pas un héros.

\- Je sais, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être... répondit Killian en serrant les poings.

\- Alors pourquoi continuer ta petite comédie ?

\- Ma petite comédie ?

\- Oui, faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu n'es plus le pirate d'autrefois.

\- J'ai changé. »

Killian pouvait voir que les yeux de son reflet étaient différents des siens, à l'intérieur brillait une lueur étrange, d'un bleu foncé qui entourait l'iris. Sa voix aussi n'était pas la même, elle était froide, insensible, métallique ; il frissonna malgré lui.

Son double émit un petit rire, alors que Killian le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Toi ? Changé ? Mais tu ne trompes personne Hook, à part toi-même. Tu te berces d'illusions et tu t'y complais.

\- C'est faux ! s'écria Killian, je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais. J'ai changé, pour Emma.

\- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre, mais tu n'es pas dupe. Personne ne l'est. Tu le sais bien au fond de toi. Pourquoi Emma Swan voudrait-elle de quelqu'un... comme toi ? Pourquoi une femme comme elle aimerait-elle un homme comme toi ?

\- Elle me voit pour l'homme que je suis, un homme d'…

\- Un homme d'honneur ? demanda le reflet en riant doucement, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux mon pauvre Hook. Jamais elle ne t'acceptera tel que tu es, jamais elle ne t'aimera… comme elle a aimé Neal. »

Killian déglutit, son maléfique reflet avait touché un point sensible. Le sourire narquois qui était apparu sur le visage de son double s'étira davantage.

« Neal, ce cher Bae, que tu aimais tant et que tu n'as même pas été foutu de sauver. Tu es un incapable, tous ceux à qui tu tiens meurent par ta faute ! Liam et Milah. Ils sont morts dans tes bras, à cause de toi.

\- Non… articula Killian.

\- Si ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Qui sera le prochain, Hook ? Qui va mourir parce que tu es faible ? Si faible… et si pathétique. Combien de temps reste-t-il à Emma Swan ? Ou à Henry ? Et David ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Me taire ? Tu n'es pas en mesure d'entendre et d'accepter la vérité ? Tu ne peux protéger personne Hook. Comment le pourrais-tu d'ailleurs… ? Tu n'as qu'une main... Une seule et unique main…

\- Ce n'est pas un p…

\- Si, c'est un problème Hook. C'est un problème pour Emma et pour sa famille. Crois-tu vraiment que les Charming t'apprécient ? Ils te détestent, tu ne mérites pas leur petite fille adorée, tu n'es rien pour eux. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur Hook. »

Killian lâcha un hurlement et leva son crochet vers le miroir, prêt à le réduire en mille morceaux.

« Oh non Capitaine… susurra son double, tu sais ce qui se passera si tu brises ce miroir. »

Killian laissa retomber mollement son bras contre son corps, désabusé. Il voulut détourner son regard de cet objet maléfique, mais il n'y parvint pas. L'envoûtement que le miroir opérait sur lui était bien trop fort.

« Une main et un crochet. Tu n'es pas digne d'Emma Swan, la sauveuse, le produit du véritable amour. Tu es un moins que rien, et jamais elle ne voudra de toi. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Killian hocha doucement la tête, son reflet avait raison. Emma ne pouvait éprouver le moindre sentiment à son égard.

« Tu es mauvais Hook, la seule passion qui t'anime c'est ton désir de vengeance : tuer, tuer, tuer, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Oui, articula-t-il doucement.

\- Et c'est ce que tu vas faire, tuer le Dark One, tuer celui qui t'a brisé et t'a pris la seule et unique personne que tu n'aies jamais aimée.

\- Milah.

\- Oui, Milah. Te rappelles-tu d'elle ? À quel point elle comptait pour toi ? Elle était ta raison de vivre et ce crocodile te l'a arrachée, il l'a tuée sous tes yeux. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu es autant coupable que lui, un lâche incapable de sauver sa dulcinée.

\- Un lâche… incapable… répéta Killian.

\- Tu dois la venger et réduire en miettes tout ceux qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Tu dois tuer le Dark One. »

D'un acquiescement de tête, Killian fit comprendre à son reflet qu'il avait compris et qu'il ferait ce à quoi il était bon : le mal.

Il sentit alors sa poche vibrer.

_Emma,_ pensa-t-il.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il commença à prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Emma l'aim…

« Hook ! cria le reflet. »

Killian releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux métalliques et glacés de son double. Il fut de nouveau totalement hypnotisé.

« Tue le crocodile. Tue-le !

\- Je… Emm…

\- Emma Swan ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais. Oublie-la. Ne pense plus qu'à Milah, c'est elle ton véritable amour ; elle et personne d'autre. Il faut venger sa mort ou tu prouveras à tout le monde que tu es un lâche, un minable, un homme pitoyable, un être méprisable et manchot par dessus le marché. Bats-toi pour elle. Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment. »

La lueur maléfique qui brillait auparavant dans le regard du double du pirate, scintillait désormais dans la prunelle des yeux de Killian.

Il sortit de la grotte sans plus attendre, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait tuer ce foutu crocodile. Il le détestait. Chaque fibre de son être le haïssait.

Il allait voir à qui ils avaient à faire. Tous verraient son vrai visage.

Il était Captain Hook, le pirate sanguinaire que tous craignaient et que rien au monde n'arrêterait.

Il tuerait Gold, peu importe les conséquences.


End file.
